Could Be An Angel
by The Perfect Crime Party
Summary: You ever had one of those days where everything seem's like it's normal. Then all of a sudden, your whole world changes. Well this is the story about Kitsu and how his world got turned upside down.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Star Fox or Nintendo or anything else that is connected to the Star Fox franchise. If I did then I would have made sure Star Fox 2 came out the day it was supposed to, or at least made it downloadable for the Wii ware. Too bad they aren't making a version for the 3DS since they have already made Star Fox 3DS.**

**Note From The Author****: Hey, how is everyone doing, good, okay then. The reason I am making this fanfic is because this is my first fanfic and I really wanted to do one for a long time. Also, I have noticed that there are not a lot of Human/Star Fox characters out there. Which is weird considering there are a lot of people out their that wonder what it would be like to be with a Star Fox character. Before you say anything, yes I know there are a lot of fanfic's out there where a human joins the Star Fox team but that idea has been used up a lot and the plot is usually the same, so I'm not doing that. And yes I also have read Only a Girl Out of this World by lanceXstorm5 and I do like that story but beside that. This is my first story so reviews would be nice. Ideas are also greatly appreciated but no flaming on the subject. With that said, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Could Be An Angel<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>They say that true love is when you love that one person for who they are, faults and all. You put that happiness person's happiness before your own, even if it means breaking your own heart. When it is true love, just because you may not be with that person or get to talk to them very much, you still love them no matter what. It cannot be turned off and on. It is either present or it isn't. If it is true love, you cannot make it go away. It is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another. Everyone has their own true love. If that is true then how come I have not been able to find my true love? I have been searching for that one person for all of my seventeen years of life but she has never shown up. I've never had a girlfriend, gone on a date. I haven't even kissed a girl. I don't know, maybe I'm just not that good looking enough for girls. I have a feeling that I might end up living by myself in a small house.<p>

I might not be that good looking, but I'm not exactly ugly either, I probably look much worse if I'm standing near one of the jocks or hot guys. No girls ever talk to me like I'm a human being; they treat me like I'm some kind of monster. Some times, girls would walk up to me and start to talk to me, only for me to freeze up on the spot while they point and laugh at me. I don't even see what the problem is with me. I'm not short like some kids, I am very fast (from running from all of the bullies), I can play the guitar and I am pretty smart, but that's mostly from studying a lot since I don't have that many friends to hang out with, I'm not fat either. Sure I do wear glass, but it's not like everyone else doesn't wear glasses. Maybe it's the fact that my hair is as black as the night sky or maybe it's the fact that my eyes are as blue as the ocean. My mom says it's a gift but I think it might be a curse.

Even if there were that special someone out there for me, I'm pretty sure that she would not like me in the slightest. Well, good luck to the guy that gets mine and his true love he should be one happy guy. If this is the case, I wonder if there is someone out there for me somewhere else.

"Kitsu! Stop falling asleep on your desk. How many times have I told you to stop studying so late. Now pack your things up and get ready to go to school. Sometimes I wonder, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body." After that, my aunt started picking up all of my fallen books on the ground and placed them back onto my shelf, and then she went to the rest of the house to finish up her cleaning but not before I heard her say "Oh and congrats on passing your college admissions test." Before she left.

"Thanks aunt Lisa," I replied. Another day had come and gone and that just meant that I was about to be humiliated some more at school today. Sighing, I grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs where another day of torture was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Note From The Author<strong>**: There you go, the first chapter of a very long story, hopefully. Sorry that the prologue doesn't explain much but all will be revealed later on and I know the prologue was from Kitsu's point of view but I'm going to try and make the rest of it from a third**** person's point of view. So for now, please read and review, I do take ideas so if you do have any, let me know, but please no flaming. If you want to flame *points to door* then leave.**

**Until next time. Take care. **


	2. Another Normal Day

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Star Fox or Nintendo or anything else that is connected to the Star Fox franchise. If I did then I would have made sure that Krystal had gotten her own spin off game. I would have made sure Dinosaur Planet did come out and she would have been a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee as her Star Fox Adventure version.**

**Note From The Author****: Hey guys, how's it going? First off I would like to thank the fallowing reviewers for reviewing my story. **

**ArchWarrior213**

**ArchShadow24**

**Titan 386**

**shadowwolf43097**

**It means a lot to me when I see that someone likes my story. You guys are what push me to make sure that the next chapter is just as good as the first one. I would also like to thank wolfwarriorKronos who sent me his OC thru PM, thank you man and I hope I get your characters right in this chapter. To everyone else, just like last time. Reviews and ideas are helpful but please no flaming. With that said, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Could Be An Angel<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Another Normal Day**

* * *

><p>Kitsu ran out the front door, adjusting his messenger bag as he ran down his steps. For him, people steeling stuff from his backpack used to be a regular thing until he finally convinced his uncle to let him spend his money on a messenger bag. He once almost failed a class; cause a bully named Jake though it would be a funny idea to steel his essay and flush it down the toilet. Worst of it was that no one believed him when they told him what happened and the teacher wouldn't even let him prove it. Luckily, he made an extra copy of it the night before just for such an occasion. His mark did drop 10 percent that day but he still managed to pass.<p>

Kitsu finally made it to the bus stop in time and managed to find a seat that wasn't being used by any other students a few feet away, he prayed that no one at school would bother him today, but what were the chances of that happening. After about 10 minutes, Kitsu noticed that one of his friend Mitchell hadn't arrived at the bus stop, most likely he was avoiding the bullies by walking to school. Lucky guy. A couple minutes later the bus arrived at the curb and he got on board, only to notice that his usual seat had 2 new guys sitting on it. Kitsu had never seen them before but he could tell that these 2 guys were going to be trouble.

Looking for a new seat, he made his way to the end of the bus and sat down in a seat near the back. Along the way he heard a few murmurs and whispers coming from the girls and guys near his seat. Not wanting to hear what they were saying he decided to pull his ipod touch out and listen to some music while he closed his eyes. His rest was cut short as he felt something small hit him in the back of the neck. When it came to bus rides, Kitsu was usually bombarded with spitballs and crumpled bits of paper. "Sorry about that Kitsu, I was aiming for the window."

"It's fine Pat," Kitsu smiled. "These things happen right."

"Right. Things happen," with that, Pat turned back to Ryan and Vince and continued whatever conversation they were having before they decided to bug him. Kitsu knew though, they would be teasing him later today when he wouldn't be expecting it.

As soon as the bus stopped Kitsu ran straight off and headed to the school where he saw his 5 best and only friends in the entire world waiting for him. At least when they were at school, it was a lot easier to handle then when he was alone. They were a good group of friends to hang out with, they were usually bullied less then Kitsu, but that didn't stop them from being friends. Walking over to the group he noticed that all 5 of them seemed to be having a conversation. "Hey Rosic, what's going on man."

Rosic turned around and answered, "Not much Kitty Cat," he quickly turned back to the conversation the others were having.

"Very funny man, not like I haven't heard that one before." Kitsu replied sarcastically. "Now what is really going on?"

"Not much, Mitchell was just showing this Star Fox video game he said he found. I've never seen it before in my life." Oryon replied. Kitsu pushed his way into the small gathering and saw what they were looking at. They were all gathered around a small rectangular game system that was in Mitchell's hands. It was then that Kitsu noticed that it was a Nintendo Portable Game System, or a NPGS. This was the newest game system that had been just released. It basically was about the same size as a PSP, which allowed you to download and play any Nintendo game that had already been released. The only problem was the system didn't have that much memory on it, so you could only download a few games. He looked down at the gaming device and saw exactly what Oryon had said, it was a game that Kitsu had never seen before, but the weird thing was, he was positive that the graphics looked really old.

Kitsu loved to play video games as much as everyone else, maybe a bit more then other people. One of his favorite series was the Star Fox series; he had played all of them at least 3 times, from the original one to Star Fox Assault, which was probably his favorite. Which, now that he looked at it, this game reminded him of the original Star Fox which was one of the first 3-D game. "What game is this Mitchell?"

"It's called Star Fox 2. It's an unreleased game that never came out in both Japan and America. It was supposed to take place right after Star Fox but was never released due to the release of Star Fox 64. I managed to find a good ROM copy on the Internet." Mitchell isn't a real talkative person unless you ask him about video games. His white hair and light gray-blue may seem a bit straight to some people but to us, we really don't mind. "Do you want a copy?"

"Ya sure, can you send it to my NPGS today?" Kitsu asked.

"I can have it done before lunch today."

"Thanks man."

"Hey Kitsu, we heard you got into college yesterday," Nick was the one to speak this time. Out of all of us he was probably the smartest one, he is currently studying to get his Ph.D. in Nuclear physics as soon as he gradates. He also has a fairly dark sense of humor but he does like to be very helpful. If any of us had a problem, we usually ended up asking Nick for help.

Kitsu moved his face away from Mitchell's NPGS and answered back, "The letter came in yesterday, my aunt and uncle are having a small family get together tomorrow."

"WHAT," Jericho screamed. "You are having a party tomorrow and you didn't think to invite us. I want to face against you on Super Smash Bros. Melee again. Dude, I know I can beat you this time. I've been practicing for some time now and guess what?"

"You still suck," Rosic replied coolly, smiling while his messy black hair hid his hazel eyes a little. Rosic is a nice guy but he could also be a smart ass sometimes, this usually gets him into a lot of arguments with other people.

Jericho turned to Rosic. "All I need is a little bit more training and I'm sure I can beat him." He squeezed his fingers together to show how much he had improved.

"Yeah, whatever makes you happy." Kitsu, Oryon, Rosic and Mitchell couldn't help but snicker a little. "So can we come over to your house then tomorrow."

"Yeah, just come over later tomorrow okay," The 5 of them nodded their heads. "I got to head to my math class before my teacher yells at me again. See you guys later." With that, Kitsu left the group but not before making sure that Mitchell would send him the game. At least at school he had 5 friends that made it at least enjoyable to go to school everyday. Plus, he now had a new game he could play as soon as he got home, so there was something else that made him happy. All he had to do now was ignore the bullies, get thru class and ride the bus again. Easy right.

The school they went to was called Bay View High, named after the fact that you could see the beach from the back of the school, only had one lunch, so thankfully Kitsu didn't have to worry about eating by himself. Usually Kitsu would reach there first since his English class was right next door to the lunch room, so that would leave him the fun of finding a table that wasn't in use by anyone. Even with the great friends he had, he still wished he had a girlfriend after looking at all the happy couples eating in the lunchroom with him. It made him jealous when he saw a couple make out or just baby talk to each other. He wished he had someone like that; even some of his friends had had one or two girlfriends since he knew them.

Oryon was currently single right now, but he had still managed to get a girlfriend last year. He always seemed to have a soft spot for girls. From what Kitsu had heard, they had stopped seeing each other just before summer hit but that hasn't stopped him from looking for someone. Rosic, and Jericho were single as well but he knew that Jericho was trying to get Rosic to try double dating with him. It wasn't going very well right now. Nick who was too busy with his studies right now, had not had the time to date anyone, or so he says. At least he was still able to find someone for prom while Kitsu just stayed at home and studied. Mitchell was the only one out of the group who was just like Kitsu, he had never had a girlfriend before but that is probably because he is shy, but that still hadn't stopped his foster mom from trying to set him up on dates. He was happy for all of them, but deep down, he was a little bit jealous that they all had someone in some point of their life.

About halfway thru the day, when Kitsu was in study hall, trying to ignore Ryan as he threw paper balls at him while he studied. Kitsu's NPGS beeped, telling him that the game had been sent to him and was finished downloading, which he thanked Mitchell for before the bell had rang. Finally, at the end of the day Kitsu was happy to finally be at home, away from the bullies. "Hi Kitsu, how was school?"

"Same old, same old aunt Lisa." Kitsu noticed that his aunt was making something in the oven. "What's in the oven?"

"Oh, it's just a cake for the party were having. Would you be a dear and grab me some eggs, milk and butter from the fridge? I need to make another one."

"Sure aunt Lisa." Kitsu ran over to the fridge and grabbed the things his aunt asked. All the while his aunt noticed that he had a smile on his face and he wasn't there at some moments, she knew something was up with him.

"So, what exactly happened in school today."

"Nothing much, learned a new math subject, Oryon tried to hit on a girl in class, but she said no."

"Anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it wasn't Oryon that hit on a girl today, maybe you saw a girl you like and tried to ask her out." Kitsu was confused, why did his aunt think that he tried to talk to a girl, she knew that he wouldn't talk to a girl unless she talked to him, then it hit him, she must have saw the smile on his face and thought it had something to do with a girl.

"Oh no aunt, it's nothing like that, I just got a new game from Mitchell that's all, nothing all." Kitsu said so suddenly that she thought that she might have hurt him.

"Okay then…oh, I invited grandpa to stop by tomorrow, he said he had a special gift for you for."

"Great. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Kitsu ran upstairs before his aunt could say anything else. As soon as he entered his room, he ran straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't understand why his aunt was digging so much into his own problems, none of this was her problem, this was something that he had to deal with. So what if he didn't have a girlfriend, it was his problem to deal with, no one else's. He held up his NPGS and looked at the blank screen. Something about it was almost hypnotizing to him, like the game was begging him to play it, all day today Mitchell told him that there were 2 new characters in the game that only appeared in this game and he couldn't wait to try the game out. He turned on the system and hit the load button as the game came up on the screen. Maybe this would be able to distract him from his problems for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Note From The Author<strong>**: There you guys go, chapter 2 is now done and for your reading pleasure. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will continue to read it. Oh, and I hope I got the OC character personalities right. Once again, please read and review if you can and if you have any ideas, let me know, but please no flaming.**

**Catch you next time.**


	3. A Small Gift With A Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or Nintendo or anything else that is connected to the Star Fox franchise. If I did then I would have made a better game then Star Fox Command. I mean let's face it, it was a good game, and it was cool that you could play as characters you never played before, but it was not as good as Assault. I just think they could have done a better job with the game that's all.**

**Note From The Author: What's up everyone. I'm so happy that people have reviewed my story. It means a lot to me when you guys review. I would like to thank and answer the questions of these reviewers.**

**To ArchShadow24: Thank you for pointing out my mistake. And I'm glad I got Rosic's personality down pat. Thanks again for putting Rune in your story.**

**To graystripe: The Star Fox characters will be making a small, and I mean small appearance at the end of this chapter but the will make their full appearance next chapter.**

**To Titan 386: I forgot to mention that Nick was just visiting school when Kitsu saw him, it will be explained in this chapter. Sorry again for the mistake.**

**Oh, and I would like to give a big thank you to ArchShadow24 for putting my OC, Rune in his story, The Ties That Bind. If you get the chance, take a look at his stories and give him a review, he could really do with some, he's a great writer. **

**To everyone else, please enjoy the story. Reviews are always nice and ideas are also appreciated. If you have any ideas please just PM me them I will look at them when I get the chance. Again, no flaming please. With that said, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Could Be An Angel<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**A Small Gift With A Big Surprise**

* * *

><p>Kitsu woke up and got out of bed, feeling more refreshed then he normally did. Star Fox 2 was quite interesting, it wasn't as good as Adventure but it did make him reminisce about playing the first game. It did have the normal feeling of playing the original one, but it did have some differences to it. He noticed that the game really didn't fit into the story line, but that was something he could look over. He also noticed that the game introduced two new characters that weren't in the others, which he thought were the best parts of the game. Miyu, the spotted lynx that had a certain tom-boy look to her, but could still make it look good on her, and Fay, the white collie that made even the darkest of times seem cheerful, he didn't understand why they weren't in the game, they were more certainly amazing then the other characters.<p>

Kitsu walked over to his bathroom, to perform his routine of brushing teeth, putting on some fresh clothes, and finally, charging his NPGS before heading down his steps. Today was the day he was having his get together, oh boy this was going to be fun. His friends were great guys to hang out with, but he still wished that he could have had some more friends. Having the least amount of friends just got him a lot of weird looks, and the usual question if it had something to do with his name. He never really did understand why he was named Kitsu, his aunt, told him it was the name that he had when he was given to them, he liked the name, but it did always confuse him what it meant.

He walked into the kitchen to find both his aunt and uncle standing in front of him with a huge sign behind them that said 'CONGRATS'. They both said in unison, "Congratulation" as they threw confetti into the air. His aunt threw her arms around him in a bear hug. "I can't believe you're a college student now. I remember when you were a little baby, still in your diaper." Kitsu couldn't believe his aunt was saying that out loud, he was just glad his friends weren't here at the moment to laugh at him.

Kitsu unwrapped his aunt's arms from around him and pushed her away lightly. "Yes aunt Lisa, I'm a college student now, not a baby, can we please remember that."

"But it's true, you were a little cute baby when we met you."

Kitsu sighed in defeat; his aunt would probably talk like this forever if he didn't stop her. "I know and I thank you and uncle Scott for adopting me very much, can you just please not do this when my friends come here."

His aunt kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I completely understand. By the way, how many of your friends did you invite to this?"

"…Five."

"Only five? How come, I thought you had more friends then that?"

He simply hung his head as he looked at the ground and sadly said, "Those are the only friends I have."

"But, I thought…"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" His uncle backed away a little at his outburst. He looked up and saw the shocked looks on their face as he hung his head again. "I'm sorry, I just need to walk this off." He walked to the door, grabbed his coat and walked out without another word.

His aunt walked into the living room. She looked to the left of her and stared at a picture on the table. She grabbed the picture and looked at it more closely, it was a picture of Kitsu with his parents when they were still around, the smile on the little boys face brought a smile to her face as she remembered the time the picture was taking. A small tear feel down her cheek "Scott, do you ever think Kitsu will ever find out what happened to him that day?"

"Honestly, I don't really know myself, but I would like to tell him myself." Scott walked over to her and stared at the picture as well as he pulled his wife closer. "But could you imagine what would happen to him if he ever found out."

"But why, why did it happen, why did it happen to them of all people?"

"Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was a curse." He pulled her closer and stared into her eyes. "But if I know anything, it's that Kitsu will be able to handle it, trust me."

"I hope so, right now all I really want is the old Kitsu back."

Scott pulled Lisa closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, "I know, I miss him too."

Meanwhile, Kitsu was walking down the street, trying to let his mind wander from what had just happened. He didn't understand why his aunt and uncle always pestered him about this, if he wanted more friends then he would at least have tried to. He was happy with who his friends were right now, he didn't want anything to change. Kitsu was going to go into the arcade to play some games but, unfortunately a group of people he knew were standing by the doors. One of them just happened to be Dave, a kid that had stolen one of Kitsu's book reports. Unluckily for him, Kitsu had switched the reports before Dave had stolen it, what he got instead was a bunch of random words on a piece of paper that lead him to fallen the class. Kistu was sure that he was still angry about it.

"Hey Kity, how's it going?"

One of his friends decided to join in on the fun. "You come hear to hang out with some friends…of wait, you don't have any." The others laughed as Kitsu continued to head to the doors. "Woah, where do you think your going?" He asked as he slid in Kitsu's path, blocking him off from the arcade. "I believe we were having a talk."

"Move Dave." Kitsu didn't want to be bothered today, not on the day of his party. Why couldn't god just give him a break, he was a good person, so why couldn't other people be like him. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well you got trouble." He smiled before Kitsu felt a punch connect with his face, sending him into a garbage can as all sorts of things covered his body. He was about to punch him again, but someone walked out of the arcade and noticed the small brawl. "Shit, someone saw us, we should leave now." They turned around and ran down the street but Kitsu could hear Dave yell from the distance. "Have a great day, hahahaha."

Kitsu kept muttering to himself as he rose up, tasting some of the things that fell on him, "Just like everyday. Why does this always happen, and to me of all people? Why couldn't this happen to someone else?" After brushing some of the things off his body, he headed into the arcade, ignoring the looks people were giving him as he walked into the washroom and cleaned himself off. He could still smell some of the things on him, but he ignored them as he walked back home.

He arrived at home faster then he expected and opened the door. "Oh hello Kitsu." His aunt turned around and sniffed the air, as she smelt something funny. "What's that smell…it smells like rotten food?"

"I ran into a garbage can on my way to the arcade," Kitsu said this as sad as he could so his aunt would believe him. "I'm sorry."

His aunt looked him up and down. "No wonder you smell like that. Your friends won't be here till around two, if you hurry and take a quick shower, maybe you can get ride of the smell before they get her. By the way, I'm making a cake what kind do you want?"

"Vanilla."

"Okay then, if there is anything you need, just ask me. I'll let you know when your friends get here."

"Thanks." He got to his room as soon as possible to try and get ride of the horrible smell that was growing on him.

After he took about three showers, he helped his parents out, setting up the decorations, finishing the cake up, laying out some snacks, and finally, setting up the Wii. Around two, the guest started to arrive and the first was confused. "Dude what's going on here, did I miss the party or something, cause I was sure ready for a good time." Rosic exclaimed.

Kitsu got closer to them so his aunt and uncle wouldn't be able to hear them while they were greeting Mitchell, Oryon and Nick. "I'll tell now…but not here, let's go to my room." The others nodded their heads as they ran up the stairs and walked into Kitsu's room. At least in here, his uncle and aunt wouldn't be able to bother them that much. Kitsu had put a lock on the door to prevent anyone from walking in on him. A robber could break in and this would be the safest room to be in.

"So Nick," Kitus turned to face his friend. "What were you doing at school today."

"Easy, I was just visiting the school as I came to pick up some things I left behind." Nick replied as he looked at some of the games on Kitsu's shelf. "You wouldn't believe what I left behind." Kitsu was about to ask him what he left behind, but Oryon broke into their conversation.

"Alright, enough of this, what happened to you today man, we heard you ran into someone and now you're acting different, you're not this quiet usually." Oryon asked.

"Let's just say, I don't really like garbage cans all that much." His friend gave him confused looks as he decided to continue on. "I ran into Dave today and he punched me into a garbage can. Luckily someone spotted us and stopped before he could do anything else."

Mitchell was sympathetic at the mention of Dave. He had had some run-ins with him as well, so he knew what Kitsu went through. "Hey, at least someone could stop him before he could beat you up, you should at least be happy about that."

Kitsu just sat down on his desk with his head in his hands. "Maybe if he did, I could have tried to fight him back."

Jericho was the one to speak this time. "Okay with that aside, let's go downstairs so I can kick all your butts at brawl." The others nodded as they headed down the stairs, all except for Kitsu who stared at a picture of him and his parents and Oryon, who watched his friend for a few minutes.

"Are you coming Kitsu?" The black haired boy set down the picture and turned to his friend. With a simple nod, they both headed down the stairs to join their friends. They spent the rest of the time playing brawl, in which Mitchell managed to beat all of them easily, while Jericho just said that he 'wasn't trying', after awhile they decided to switch to watching TV until they all had to leave. Kitsu said goodbye to his friends as he headed to his room only to notice someone in the room with his aunt and uncle he had never seen before. "Um…who is this guy?"

The man turned to see him and gave him a big smile. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. How long has it been since I've last him Scotty."

"I think the last time you saw him, was when he was just a little kid."

Kitsu felt like he had just left the conversation. "Hey uncle Scott, Who is this old guy, and why is he here?"

"This 'old man' is your grandfather, your father's father, Thomas."

"This is Thomas the archeologist you were talking about last night, isn't he the man who discovered that ancient pyramid in Egypt."

The old man got up and walked over to Kitsu. "The one and only," He proudly said. "I have to apologize that we never met before, I left on my expedition a couple of weeks before you were born. I'm so sorry to hear about my son and his wife. They were good people." He noticed the sad look on Kitus's face. "I'm sorry."

Kitsu shook his head to try and brush off his sadness. "It's okay…but why are you hear?"

The old man looked at him. "I heard you got excepted into a great college." Kitsu nodded as his grandpa gave him a small hand gesture that meant 'one second' as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small cube that had some pieces sticking out of it here and there and gave it to Kitsu. "I came to give you this, congratulations on getting excepted." He handed it to him as he gave him a confused look. "While I was searching through the pharaohs room a couple days ago, I discovered this in the corner of the room, as if someone was trying to hide it. I later learned that it was a magic item that was passed down through a royal family that used to grant anyone's wish when they solved it. Now, it is just a simple puzzle that you can use when you're bored."

Kitsu looked down at the small metal box in his hand, it seemed cold to the touch. "Why did you give it to me, why don't you sell it for some money?"

"I gave it to you cause I heard you wanted to become an archeologist like me and I thought this would be the perfect thing for you. I was going to sell it, but my research team pays for everything so I got to keep this when I found it. But now, it's just collecting dust. You will keep it, correct."

"Yes sir, thank you very much, I love it." He got up and gave the man a hug as he hugged him back.

"Good boy. I would love to stay longer, but my research team has just discovered something in the artic. I'm heading there first thing in the morning.

Lisa got up and hugged the old man. "Thank you again for stopping by, you don't know how much this means to us."

"Thank you for the gift grandfather."

"Don't worry about it, here." He pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to Kitsu. "If there is anything you need to know, you can just call me. My e-mail and phone number are on this card."

"Do you want us to walk you to the door."

The man shook his head as he headed to the door, "Thanks, but I think I can do this on my own." The door closed behind him as the others looked at each other.

After he left, Kitsu started to fell very tired. "I think I'm going to head to my room."

"Good night Kitsu." They both said as Kitsu walked up to his room to do his night routine. After he was done, he laid down in his bed with the box in his hands. Something about it was calling him, like it wanted him to solve it. _Might as well give it a try_ He thought as he started to work on the puzzle. As he worked on it, all he though about was his life. What worried him the most was, if he would ever find someone to love him like his aunt and uncle. As the puzzle started to become easier to solve, his mind started to wander to his NPGS, which was sitting on his desk with Star Fox 2 paused. "I wonder if Fay or Miyu would ever love me." He placed the box down on his desk, never noticing that it had been solved as he drifted off to sleep. He slept peacefully that night, never noticing the box as it glowed a white light as two white shapes appeared besides him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note From The Author: There you go guys, another chapter just liked promised. I don't know if you noticed, but the Star Fox characters will appear in the next chapter, so I guess you guys will just have to wait. Sorry, but until then, please read and review. And remember, no flamers. I now have a portable fire extinguisher just in case. <strong>


	4. Some Uninvited Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or Nintendo or anything else that is connected to the Star Fox franchise.**

**Note From The Author: Hey guys, thanks again for reviewing my story. I hope you guys continue to read my story and review when you get the chance. I would like to answer and thank the fallowing reviewers. **

**To ArchShadow24: Thanks for the congratulations and I know my grammar is a little off at some points (kind of weird for a guy going to become an English teacher) I'm actually kind of looking for a beta-reader right now. Hopefully they will be able to help me out.**

**To Titan 386: Like I said above, I'm trying to look for a beta-reader, hopefully soon. Until then, forgive my horrible grammar :D**

**To shadowwolf43097: Thanks man, I'm glad I'm getting your characters personality down pat. If you want to trade friend codes for Brawl then just send me a PM and I'll be happy to give it to you. I'll try to extend my chapters from now on so yah.**

**To Belmont2500: I'm glad you're enjoying my story and Star Fox 2 is one of my favorite games, hence why the story revolves around it. I guess to answer your question, chapter 4 will be up right now.**

**To everyone else, please enjoy the story. Reviews are nice and ideas are also appreciated. If you have any ideas please send them to me threw PM and I'll be happy to look at them when I get the chance to. Again, no flaming please. With that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Could Be An Angel<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Some Uninvited Guests**

* * *

><p>Kitsu had woken up to the feeling of the sun on his bed as he slowly moved a little. Surprisingly, he hadn't woken up that night, screaming due to the nightmare he had always had. Normally, he would be in a big field filled with his parents and friends, when the sky would slowly turn dark, as each person around him would scream out his name as they were engulfed in a black flame. He could only watch as each of them slowly disappeared, leaving him the only one in the field. Normally he would have woken up around then, but this time his dream was a little different. Just as he felt the flames start to engulf him, two lights appeared next to him and brushed off the flames from his body. Even though they were engulfed in a bright light, he could make out small things about them, they were both wearing white dresses that made them look like angels, they each carried a sword in their hands, and the weirdest thing about them was that they were both not human. One of them looked like a dog while the other one looked like a cat. When they were both sure he was free of the flames, they picked him up by his arms and stood in front of him, raising their swords and blocking him from something that he couldn't see. Just before he could get a glimpse of the creature, he woke up.<p>

He tried to stretch but found that his arms were being held in place by something soft. He tired to move his legs but found that they too were held in place as well. He started to freak out a little, why would someone tie him up in his own bed and with something so soft. Also, why were these ropes making sounds that sounded like breathing to him as each moved a little? Without trying to move too much, he started to squirm a little to try and get the ropes a little loose. When he was finally able to get the ropes off of his arms, he sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as they scanned the room. Everything seemed to be in place except for the two sleeping figures in bed with him.

Looking down, he lifted his cover up a little and stared at the two figures for a second to see if his thoughts were right. He was defiantly right, for sleeping on his right and left side were two furry creature that looked almost human, except for the fact that they looked like animals. He saw that the ropes that held him in place a moment ago were actually the arms that belonged to these creatures. They looked really familiar but he just couldn't place his finger on it. He slowly stood up and moved to the door as slowly as he could without waking them up. Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, his left foot connected with his drawer and his magic eight ball fell to the ground, making a loud sound that caused both figures to sit right up and stare at him. All three of them looked at each other for a few seconds before the two reacted.

"Grab him!"

Before his brain could tell him to do anything, the two figures jumped off the bed and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall, forcing the breath out of his body as he got a good look at them. "Miyu, Fay," he said softly. He noticed that he had a good look of them and noticed that both of them were wearing very little clothes. They both seemed to notice as well which made him wish he hadn't had noticed. They let him go and quickly moved back from him, looked at each other and then back to him. Kitsu started moving against the wall, trying to find something to defend himself with as he tried to talk to them. "LET'S ALL CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

They started walking to him as the one called Miyu moved a little faster. "Oh I'm sure it is." She growled a little, while giving him a smile that made him wish this were all a dream.

As his hand grabbed the letter opener on his desk, he glanced down at the object, as did the other two as he picked it up and pointed it at them. They were more ready for an attack then he was. "Knock him out." Fay quickly moved in front of him and kicked the knife out of his hand as Miyu delivered a punch to his face, knocking him out before he even hit the floor. His last thought was what they were going to do to him, maybe torture him till he died. He just prayed they would do it quickly so he didn't have to suffer.

* * *

><p>He woke up and quickly noticed that he was now in his living room, instead of his room. He tired to move but found that his entire body was tied to his chair. They had managed to find some rope, most likely from the garage and used it to tie his body to the chair. He wondered where his aunt and uncle were and then remember that they had left for the weekend to go to their cottage for fishing like they always did every weekend. He heard some footsteps coming from his kitchen and could barely make out two voices coming from there.<p>

"Miyu are you sure that it was a good idea to tie him up. He really didn't seem to put up that much of a fight."

The one that was called Miyu answered back to her. "It doesn't matter, we don't exactly know where we are and he might have some answers to our questions. Besides, you saw how we were dressed, he probably did something to us. And I intend to find out." She put emphasis on the last part, confirming for Kitsu that he was in trouble.

Fay didn't seem to agree with Miyu at this point as Kitsu could hear her voice rise a little. "We don't know that for sure, we went to bed in those clothes. Maybe we should ask him ourselves and make sure it's not a simple understanding."

He heard Miyu grunt a little. "You're being to easy on him if you ask me. Remember, were soldiers of Star Fox, we can take on anything that is thrown at us." She paused for a moment before continuing on. "Well whatever the hell he is, I'm going to find out what is going on. One way or another." That was all he needed to hear. He tried to loosen the ropes around them, but whoever had tied him, really knew how to tie a rope.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our little friend has finally woken up." Kitsu turned his head and noticed that Miyu and Fay had already entered the room again and were waking over to him. He noticed that they were now both wearing some of his t-shirts that covered up most of their bodies and Miyu had his letter opener and was twirling it in her hand as she gave him a look that told him she meant business. Kitsu tried to escape, but all that accomplished was the chair falling forward with him falling as well, face first into the ground. "Whoa there big boy, no need to try and escape. All we want are some answers and then we'll let you free. Otherwise." She pointed to the knife in her hand and that was all Kitsu needed to make him tense up. "Let's get the main thing out of the way, what is your name."

"Kitsu…Kitsu Ishori."

"Very well then Kitsu, tell me exactly, what planet are we on."

Kitsu didn't need to wait for her to point the knife at him and answered as quickly as he could. "Your on Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy to be exact."

"And exactly where on Earth are we?"

"The living room of my house on 2nd street." The two girls eyes scanned around the room before they returned their focus on Kitsu as Miyu pulled a box from the table in front of him and held it up to him for him to get a better look at it.

"Well then, would you mind then explaining why an ancient piece of Conerian technology that was in one of our museums until a few days ago is now in your possession." Kitsu noticed that in her hand was the mysterious box that he had gotten from his grandpa last night. The box seemed to have returned back to its original form and appeared to now have some cracks on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That's a gift I got from my grandpa last night. He said he found it in a pyramid and that it's been there for hundred of years. I didn't know it was from Corneria, I thought that planet wasn't real."

This caused Miyu and Fay to look at each other for a split second as a look of confusion filled both of their faces. "What did you say? Did you just say our planet wasn't real?" They looked at him and waited for an answer.

Kitsu knew the answer to this question but he was afraid what might happen if he told them the truth, but it was the truth and he was always told to say the truth. "Uh, yah I did. Your planet exists in a video game called Star Fox…" He paused for a moment, thinking out the next thing he was going to say. "You guys are from the game as well."

"So what exactly does that mean?" It was Fay that had said this.

"It means that your not real, your just made up characters that don't exist."

"Your lying" Miyu said calmly, almost as if this didn't bother her.

Kitsu turned to her. "I'm not lying, I have a device that has the game you guys come from, I can show you if you want to."

Even though she didn't know this boy that well, she could tell that he was not lying, something about him just screamed for her to believe him. She took a deep breath and started to untie the ropes around him. "I'll untie you and you can show us this game thing, but if you even try to escape or hurt both of us, then I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?" He nodded slowly as the last rope came undone and Miyu back away from him, but keeping her eyes on him. Kitsu rose and moved away from the two, trying to put as much space as could between them and faced Miyu. "Now show me this device you were talking about."

Kitsu ran as quickly as he could to his room and grabbed his NPGS off his desk as he headed back to his living room. Miyu and Fay hadn't moved at all and barely noticed him until he made a coughing sound. He handed his NPGS to Fay, since he was more afraid of Miyu then anything he had ever dealt with. Fay raised her eyebrow as she took the game system and gave him a confused look again. "What's this?"

"It's a game system called an NPGS, it has games on it,"

"How do you get it to work?"

Kitsu took the device back from Fay. "Here let me show you." The system came to life as he pressed the on button and selected Star Fox 2. Within moments, the game was ready to start and he handed it back to Fay. "Just press the button when you're ready." She nodded as he took a step back as Miyu peeked around her shoulder, interested in the system as well. The sound of the game came to life as Kitsu watched as Fay pressed the start button.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Miyu asked. "Nothings happening. It's just a white screen."

Kitsu gasped as he grabbed the device from her. "What. That's impossible. It was working just fine yesterday, there shouldn't be a problem with it." It was true thought, the screen was white and didn't seem to be doing anything, no matter how hard Kitsu tried. He turned the game on and off again at least three times, but everytime he did, the games screen would become white.

"Well, clearly your game system doesn't work, now why don't you tell us how you got us here."

"With this," He pointed to the box on the table. "They say that when you solve the puzzle, you get one free wish…I think that's how you guys got here, but my grandpa said that it was just a normal puzzle now."

"Well clearly the answer to our problem is simple." Kitsu and Fay both gave her a confused look but she didn't seem to take notice of it. "Just wish us back to our 'imaginary'," She put up air quotes when she said imaginary, as if she didn't trust him on his facts. "We'll go back to our daily lives and so will you. No harm, no foul right."

"Okay." Kitsu picked up the box and started to solve the puzzle until it was nearly completed. As soon as the box was back to the way Kitsu had seen it before he went to bed that night. Now that he remembered it, yesterday had seemed like the most normal day of his life and now, his whole day had started off with a bang. Soon, it would all be back to normal soon. The box finally became complete again as a bright light filled the room and collected around Miyu and Fay.

"I guess this is where I make my wish," Kitsu gripped the box tighter and concentrated on his wish. "I wish Miyu and Fay where back in their dimension."

A moment passed and nothing happened as the light left the room and the box returned back to its old form. "Uh, nothing seems to be happening."

Miyu got really aggravated and snatched the box from Kitsu's hand. After a few minutes of playing around with it, the box glowed again and so did Miyu and Fay. "I wish we were home." Again nothing happened.

Miyu got agitated with the small box. She began to violently shaking it while she said her wih over and over again. "I wish we were home, I wish we were home, I wish we were home, I WISH WE WERE HOME!"

"Maybe it only works once every once and a while." Fay said with a little sadness in her voice. Obviously they didn't like the idea of being stuck on a planet they had never heard of before and Kitsu felt for them, but he was kind of happy for himself. Here, in his house were two Star Fox characters and only he knew about it at least they weren't being mean to him like the girls from school, if you forget about the whole tied up and interrogated thing. "Looks like you'll have to stay here until I can find out how to send you back home."

Miyu sighed in defeat as she sat down on the couch while Fay looked around at the pictures in the room. Kitsu was about to go and talk to her when Miyu had interrupted him, "Do you have anything we can wear for now, I kind of don't like wearing just a shirt over my sleeping clothes." Fay nodded as well as Kitsu headed downstairs to the basement.

"My aunt packed some of the clothes my mom used to wear back when she was alive, is that okay." No response came from upstairs. "Miyu…Fay?" He heard the sound of something slamming fallowed by an awkward silence that made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

Kitsu suddenly starting to get a little scared. He only hoped his worst fear was not real. "Are you guys still there?" He left the basement and headed back to the living room and saw that the room was empty. Everything was the same as when he left it except that the box was now gone and the front door was open. "Great, two fictional characters from a video game are running around my town with very little clothing on. And, let's add 'stole my stuff' to the list of awesome stuff that happened today. Can this day get any better?" Kitsu grabbed the remote off of the couch and turned on the TV as he sat down on the couch and switched to the comedy channel.

His mind started to wander to the two girls as he watched TV. Sure they were trained soldiers that were on Star Fox, but that was all in a video game. This was real life. What if they couldn't do some of the things that they could do in the game. What if, they were now just like regular teenagers. Not strong, not quick, just regular people. Regular people that would be caught and experimented on if they were found.

Silently cursing himself, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Note From The Author: Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4. I really don't know when the next chapter will be out so enjoy this chapter for now. Until the next chapter, please read and review, and remember, no flaming please. <strong>


	5. Finding A Needle In A Haystack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or Nintendo or anything else that is connected to the Star Fox franchise.**

**Note From The Author: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. With college and all, I haven't had much time to update this story, much less even go on Fanfiction. So sorry about that again. I would like to answer and thank the fallowing reviewers.**

**To Sergiroth: I'm glad you enjoyed the twist in the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the fallowing chapters to come.**

**To Titan 386: Thank you about the grammer comment. You will find out how this pans out right now.**

**To ArchShadow24: Thanks about the grammer comment as well. I can currently say that Kitsu is screwed. Although, things may get better for him. I guess you will just have to read to find out.**

**To wolfwarriorKronos: I'm sorry I didn't update this before school started. I was really busy with moving my room around and getting ready for school. But don't worry; you will get to see Oryon and the rest of the gang's reaction soon.**

**To shadowwolf43097: Thank you for your compliments. As for the update…that's happening right now.**

**Oh, two more thing before I start this chapter. First, I have decided to get ride of my Pokemon and Soul Eater story for now since they're getting in the way of CBAA right now. I will be putting them back up, but that will have to wait until Could Be An Angle is done. Second, I have decided to create a Twitter account to let you guys know how my other chapters are coming alone and what I'm doing right now. My Twitter name is (PartyOfCrime) Add me and I'll be sure to add you as well.**

**To everyone else, please enjoy the story. Reviews are nice and ideas are also appreciated. If you have any ideas please send them to me through PM and I'll be happy to look at them when I get the chance to. Again, no flaming please. With that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Could Be An Angel<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Finding A Needle In A Haystack**

* * *

><p>Kitus ran out his front door, pulling his coat on him as he headed down the street. His eyes scanned the streets and the houses around him as he passed them, trying to see if he could spot a collie or a lynx anywhere. So far…no such luck yet.<p>

"_How do you lose two teenage Cornerians in a street full of people?_"

Kitsu wondered, turning a corner as he ran down another street.

"_I mean, their a huge dog and cat. It shouldn't exactly be that hard to find them. They shouldn't even been able to get this far without someone seeing them and making a ruckus."_

Kitsu was so busy running, that he didn't notice the figure in front of him walking towards him, until he crashed right into him. "Watch out!" Kitsu shouted, but it was too late. Within moments, both Kitsu and the figure were down on the ground. Papers from the man's briefcase were flying around them as Kitsu's glasses skidded across the ground. "I'm so sorry," Kitsu apologized, grabbing any papers that were within his reach. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidentally bumped into you."

The man released a chuckle as he too, picked up the papers on the ground. "That's quite all right young man, these things happen right?" The black haired teen nodded as the man handed him back his glasses, which Kitsu thanked him for. "You were in quite of a hurry there. Where you looking for something?" He asked.

"Kind of," The teen mumbled. "I don't think you would have saw them though, their not the kind that are easy to miss."

"Well if that's the case, then I must say farewell." He bowed in front of him, before sticking out his hand. "My names Oscar Hindle by the way."

"Mines Kitsu Ishori." Kitsu smiled, taking the mans hand and giving it a shake before he remembered that Fay and Miyu were still on the loose somewhere in his town. "I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice talking to you!" He shouted, running in the direction he was heading.

"Kitsu Ishori." The man mumbled to himself before his smile turned into a sinister grin as he tipped his hat in front of his eyes. "You sure are an interesting one Kitsu. Let's see how long you last against the others." He said, before disappearing in a gust of wind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay I've already checked all the main streets, the mall, the swimming pool, the garbage dump and even the school."<em>

Kitsu listed off all the places he had already checked as he ran down the main street again. He had already been searching for the past three hours now, and still no signs of the two Cornerians, not even a mention if someone else had already seen them. He was starting to lose hope. What if someone had already spotted them, or worse, captured them. They could already be at a lab right now, having tests done on them by some wako scientist, but Kitsu pushed that thought out of his head as he continued to run.

"_No, their somewhere close by. I just know it. If they had been captured by now, there would have been a newsbulletin about their capture already sent out. I just have to try everywhere and hope I can find them."_

As Kitsu turned another corner, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, letting him know that someone was either calling him, or sending him a message. Mumbling a small curse, he slowed his run down until it was a small jog, until finally he stopped next to a park bench. _"Who could be calling me right now?" _He wondered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small black phone. As he looked at the red mini screen on the front of the phone, the words NEW EMAIL flashed across the screen. For some reason, Kitsu felt like someone was watching him at this moment, but when he turned around, no one was around or even close to him

"_Must be my imagination."_

The teen though as he looked back at the phone, flipping the screen up as he read the words on his phones screen.

**Sender: Host of the Game**

**Subject: An invitation to a meeting for Mr. Kitsu Ishori**

"_Host of the Game? Who the hell is that? Must be some sort of prank from one of the guys…might as well see what the message is about."_

As soon as Kitsu pressed the enter button, the mail opened up in front of him.

**■ To all contestants of the Game, I would like to take this opportunity**

**to give you all instructions to the rules of the Game.**

**Time: 12:00AM**

**Location: You will see when you arrive (I will send you guides)**

**Everyone is expected to come. No exceptions**

"What the hell?" Kitsu wondered out loud. "It's just some bull. If this is some kind of joke, it's a stupid one at that."

Frustrated, Kitsu closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket as he started to run down the streets again. "The only place left to check is the arcade. If their not there then I'm out of options."Kitsu continued down the street, passing by houses and shops until he arrived at his destination.

The store in front of him was one place that Kitsu had always gone to whenever he felt depressed or just wanted to get away from his friends and family. The arcade had many games to choose from, from the original TRON to the newest games like Sniper Shot, which Kitsu was amazing at. Looking at the sign above him for a moment, he let out a small sigh before opening the doors and heading into the arcade. Never noticing the two figures who watched him from the top of the building across from him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kitsu entered the arcade, the sound of video games and teenagers filled his ears. He walked past a couple kids playing DDR who were cheering on their friend as he tried a hard song. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kitsu spotted Dave with a bunch of his friends playing a skateboarding game. Before one of them could spot him though, he rushed past them and headed down another isle of games.<p>

"Hey there Kitty." Someone shouted behind him and Kitsu swore a little. He knew that voice anywhere.

"What do you want Dave?" Kitsu asked, turning around to come face to face with the bully he had seen just only yesterday.

One of his friends was the one that answered instead. "Hey that's no way to talk to Dave." He said, grabbing Kitsu by his hair and pushing him into the video game behind him. "Show…Some…Respect." With each word, his friend slammed Kitus's head back into the game as his other friends laughed. Each hit to the head caused Kitsu's vision to grow blurrier and blurrier. He started to wonder where the manager was at a time like this but then remembered that the manager left his son in charge on Saturdays…who just happened to be Dave's friend…the one that was slamming his head into the game.

Eventually, they started to get board of their little 'game' as they let go of Kitus's hair. The teen slide down the game's front as Dave's friends laughed around him. His consciousness was starting to disappear with each passing second and he felt blood coming out of his mouth with each cough. He was about to black out until he felt Dave grab at his face and pulled something off.

"Hey Kitty, you wouldn't mind if I borrow these glasses for a second do you?" He asked.

"…" Kitsu tried to say something, he really did. But each time he opened his mouth to say something to the bully, a fit of coughs erupted from his throat, staining the floor with red drops of blood.

"I didn't think so." The behemoth started to play around with the glasses for a moment, passing them to each of his friends, who would pretend to drop it, only to hand it to the other until it came back to Dave. He bent down on his knees until he was eye level with the black haired teen. "Hey Kitsu, I think there's something wrong with these. Want to know what it is?" He didn't wait for Kitsu to try to answer and instead dropped them between him and Kitsu, before slamming his foot down on the glasses, crushing the small item. "I think there broken."

His friends laughed with each other as they started to walk away from Kitsu. Before Dave left, he turned around again and slammed his foot down on the glasses a couple more times. "That's for making me fail that essay." He growled, stomping his foot again on the glasses.

He was about to walk away again, when something grabbed his foot. He turned around and saw that Kitsu had grabbed his pant leg and was gripping it tight. "…Wait…" The teen said, his voice a little deeper then his regular voice.

"I have another idea." Dave pulled his leg back, expecting Kitsu to let go off his leg. He was surprised when, instead of Kitsu letting go, the teen increased his grip. "Little bugger." He mumbled, pulling his leg again.

He was about to kick his leg loose when he noticed Kitsu was looking at him, his eyes looking at him as the bully froze on the spot. He had always seen the look the weak Kitsu had given everyone, but this one was different, this one had more power in it then the last one. it was like he was looking at a totally different person.

But just as quickly as it had come, the look disappeared as it returned to normal. Noticing that nothing was stopping him this time, Dave kicked Kitsu's hand off and went to fallow his friends.

"_Dad's glasses." _The teen tried to reach for them._ "Dad gave those to me before he left. I have to get them back." _Before he could reach the shattered glasses, he felt his body go numb as he noticed two figures walk up to him before darkness surrounded him.

* * *

><p>Kitsu felt like he was swimming in water. All around him he could feel something under and around his body. He tried to move his arms but noticed that no matter what he did, his arms and legs wouldn't move at all. He wanted to scream out for help, but all that came out was a weak whisper, it was like his whole body wasn't under his control. Just as he was about to give up, he heard something out of the corner<p>

"Miyu do you think he's okay?" He heard one voice ask. This one was calm and caring.

"He just got into a little rumble, he should be fine after a good rest." Another voice said. This one was a little harsh but still female.

"But what if he's hurt. We should probably take him to a hospital or something." The calm voice responded again.

"I said he's fine Fay. Just trust me on these things, I've gotten into more fights then you can count."

"Don't remind me." There was some laughter between the two voices as Kitsu realized that he could move his body again. He tried to speak this time but all that came out was a small groan. "Miyu, I think he's waking up."

"It's about time." The harsh voice said before Kitsu felt someone tapping his head. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

Kitsu opened his eyes as a bright light filled his vision. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he noticed that he was in his bedroom again and that there were two figures sitting across from him. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the one sitting in his chair was Fay and that the one that was leaning on his desk was Miyu.

"Uh, what the hell happened?" Kitsu mumbled, trying to stop his splitting headache.

"Here, take two of these," Fay said, handing him two small pills and a glass of water. "We found these in your kitchen while you were asleep. The box said it was supposed to be for headaches."

"We also took some of your food to make ourselves some sandwiches." Miyu pointed next to her, where Kitsu could see that five sandwiches were piled up. Some of them already had bites taken out of them, but Kitsu ignored them as he took the pills and glass from Fay.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The collie smiled at him as he swallowed the pills and water. "So mind telling us who those nice guys you ran into were? Cause they didn't exactly look like they were your friends."

Suddenly Kitsu remembered how he had ran into Dave and his gang while he was searching for Fay and Miyu. He remembered how his friend slammed his head against the game while his friends laughed, which would explain the splitting headache he had. He remembered how Dave had broken his fathers glasses and how the last thing he remembered before he blacked out, was two figures moving towards him. "That was you at the arcade?" The two Cornerians nodded at him. "But how did you…didn't someone see you?" he asked.

"We managed to make do." Miyu replied, pointing at her body, which was now covered in a pair of jeans and a winter coat, while Fay was now wearing a trench coat and a rain hat. "They weren't are first choice of clothes but you make do with what you got. Plus, it was better then walking around in panties and a bra." Fay nodded as another question came to Kitsu.

"Where did you guys go?"

Fay was the one to answer this time. "After we left, we headed around the city, trying to see if we could find any signs of other Cornerians."

Miyu stepped in this time. "Unfortunately, we didn't have any luck. Having no other options, we were heading back to your house when we saw you walk into the arcade. We grabbed some clothes from the nearest house and fallowed you in. We saw you getting beat up by those kids and we were going to jump in, when they just left. After that, we picked you up and brought you back here. And then you woke up."

"Well that does explain a lot of things. Although I think you should really think of some new clothes though." Kitsu looked at the two Cornerians for a moment before he remembered something. "Wait just a moment." he motioned to the girls. "I'll be right back in a moment." The two nodded as Kitsu ran back to the basement, grabbing the box on the floor and running up to his room again, where he placed the box in front of the two.

"What's that?" Miyu asked.

"There clothes my mom used to wear back when she was alive. It's better then wearing a trench coat." The two looked at each other for a moment before reaching into the box and pulling out the clothes.

"They'll have to do." Miyu mumbled as she pulled up a yellow tank top with the words CAN LOOK BUT CAN'T TOUCH written on the front.

"What are you talking about Miyu?" Fay giggled, handing the lynx a short mini-skirt. "I think these clothes are amazing. We could never wear this stuff when we were on the Great Fox."

"For a reason." The lynx replied, handing her friend a blue t-shirt.

Kitsu watched the two for a moment, before realizing that they were going to need some privacy to change. "I'm going to go downstairs for a moment while you two change, okay." The two mumbled something along the lines of 'okay' as Kitsu closed the door behind him, but not before grabbing his NPGS off his desk. _"There's something I need to test." _He mumbled, turning the NPGS on as he clicked the Star Fox 2 game again. But, just like the last time, the game's screen became white when it started to load up. _"It keeps doing this, no matter what I do. It's almost like the game doesn't exist. I wonder if this is happening to Mitchell's game as well…wait a minute, I'll call Mitchell and ask him if his games working." _He ran over to the phone and was about to dial Mitchell's number, when.

DING-DONG

"_Who the heck is that?" _The teen wondered, placing the phone down as he headed to the front door.

As soon as he opened the front door, five teens walked into the house. "Who's ready to get their asses kicked in brawl!" Jericho shouted, walking into the living room fallowed by Rosic, Oryon, Mitchell and Nick. "I have been training like a beast last night, and now, I can totally take you all on now."

"Whatever floats your boat." Rosic smirked, jumping into the couch as he grabbed the remote. "So Kitsu, how you've been?"

"Not bad," The black haired teen replied. "My glasses were smashed but other then that, I'm peachy."

"Don't worry about that Kitty, it's not like you need them to see anyways. You just wore them cause they belonged to your dad." Oryon said, placing his arm around Kitsu. "Besides, I know exactly what you need right now. You need some girls over here right now."

"_If only you knew." _Kitsu said to himself before remembering the two Cornerians upstairs. "Umm guys, maybe you should come over later tonight."

"Oh but I already put brawl in." Jericho whined, giving Kitsu his famous, puppy dog look.

"Why do you want us out Kitsu?" Nick asked before his faced formed a grin that would make any nun pray to god. "Maybe you've got some girls here already. Do you think we could meet them?"

"Umm that might not be a good idea." Kitsu replied.

"And why is that?" Oryon asked. Even Jericho was curious about the teens strange behavior.

Kitsu tried to think of something, but all that came out of his mouth was random words as his friend started to circle him. He was about to push them all out his front door when two voices caused ever cell in his body to freeze."

"Kitsu," Both Miyu and Fay said, walking down the stairs and seeing the six teens.

Oryon, Rosic, Jericho, Mitchell and Nick stared up at the two Cornerians as they started down at them. Only one thought came to Kitsu's mind.

_"I'm so screwed."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note From The Author: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had a lot of stuff going on at home and it's finally started to calm down a little. So once again, sorry about the lateness and don't worry, the next chapter will come out before Christmas. This I swear. Remember, I have a Twitter account (PartyOfCrimes) add me and you will no the stories progress, plus I will also add you guys as well. Until then, please read and review, and remember, no flaming please.<strong>


	6. I Guess Some Explaining Is In Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or Nintendo or anything else that is connected to the Star Fox franchise**

**Note From The Author: Hi guys. PCP here and I first want to start this off by saying…I'm really sorry about the delay in chapters. I had some problems around home as I'm sure some of you know but I just wanted to let you know that I am almost back to normal (like 95% back to normal) thanks to my girlfriend…I mean, fiancé and my many friends and fans. The funeral was a couple of weeks ago and I have been going to a shrink lately. I just wanted to let you guys know that I was never contemplating suicide. My mom was that type of person that always put everyone's happiness before hers, and I know she would want me to be happy with my fiancé and not to cry over her. I would like to answer and thank the following reviewers who reviewed chapter 5.**

**To ArchWarrior213: Thank you for the complement about my grammar. To answer your question, the Nintendo platform is not the only gamming system. Kitsu's world is an exact copy of our world, so if you want Jericho to have a PS3 or something else, just let me know **

**To Titan 386: I know my grammar is a little bad :P, I should probably look for a beta-reader or something like that.**

**To zombicidal-maniac: Thanks for the complement and I know about my grammar. I'll see if I can fix it up.**

**To Solrac III: I figured I had Fay's species right the first time when I said she was a collie. I was on a Star Fox wiki a while back and it said she was a poodle so I was a little confused there.**

**To ArchShadow24: Once again, I will try and get my grammar fixed or look for a beta-reader, but thanks for the complement and you will get to see everyone's reaction…right now.**

**I would also like to give a big and I mean BIG personal thanks to the following people.**

**ArchShadow24**

**graystripe**

**zombicidal-maniac**

**ArchWarrior213**

**Starfox team z**

**Thank you all for you condolences, I was really happy to know you guys all cared about me and I was extremely happy when I saw all the comments. So from the bottom of our hearts I would just like to say THANK YOU.**

**To everyone else, please enjoy the story. Reviews are nice and ideas are also appreciated. If you have any ideas please send them to me through PM and I'll be happy to look at them when I get the chance to. Again, no flaming please. With that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Could Be An Angel<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**I Guess Some Explaining Is In Order**

* * *

><p>No one said anything. No one did anything, no one even made any movements at all. It felt like you had just walked in a room that was full of dead bodies…only to find out that you were the one that killed them. It was so quiet, that the sound of the cars down the street felt like they were right next to you. If a pin were dropped across town, you would be sure that everyone in the room would be able to hear it.<p>

The five teens looked up at the two Cornerians as the two Cornerians look down at the five teens. Kitsu's brain was trying to come up with a lie to fool his friends, but all that came up were ideas that would make a rock seem smart in comparison.

"_Their robots I designed…no that's stupid. Their cosplayers that broke into my house to steal my money…that's even stupider. Their not even real and this is all a dream you guys are in. George Washington is stuck in the dishwasher and I am the king of pizza pockets…the hell was that." _Kitsu was too busy thinking something up that he didn't notice that Nick had managed to pass him and was walking up to Fay and Miyu.

The two Cornerians watched as the teen walked up to them, stopping a few feet away as his eyes moved up and down their body before stopping at their faces. "That's interesting." He mumbled, his eyebrow rising before he moved closer to them.

"What do you want?" Miyu asked, a small growl coming from her throat. "Don't you even dare think of touching me."

Nick ignored the comment as his eyes studied the Lynx again. She covered her chest up as Nick touched her shoulder…big mistake.

Before he could even figure out what was going on, his body was flipped over the lynx, before landing on the stairs with a loud thud. Miyu's leg came crashing down on his chest, knocking the air out of his body as he felt something cold and metal touch his neck. "I said…DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" The last part was screamed out as she pressed the knife deeper to his throat, drawing a small amount of blood."

Rosic stared at them for a second, before shaking his head as a grin appeared on his face. "Well…would you look at that. Nick lost to a girl…oh this is so going on facebook."

Fortunately, Kitsu had regained his senses, and before Rosic could even pull his cell phone out, Kitsu had pushed him against the wall. "Don't." He nearly screamed. "If someone finds out about this, their going to kill Fay and Miyu."

"You mean like how Miyu's killing Nick right now." Jericho said, his thumb pointing at the Cornerian, who was basically chocking the life out of Nick.

"Miyu!" Kitus shouted. "Let go of him!"

"Who should I?" Miyu asked, her hold not letting go on the teen's neck. "He touched me after I told him not to. He's lucky I didn't rip out his lungs and stuffed them down his throat again!"

Before Kitsu could answer, Jericho stepped forward. "Cause that's how Nick is. He doesn't really know when to stop." A chuckle came from him as he turned to look at Rosic. "Remember that time he got into a fight with that guy at McDonalds cause he butted in front of him."

The teen against the wall smiled. "Yah I do. They had to wheel him away in a stretcher."

The lynx looked at the boy for a second, noticing the smug grin on his face, before shifting her eyes to Kitsu. The teen still had his friend up against the wall, but his eyes were focused on Miyu. The message was clear…let him go.

"Let go of him Miyu." Fay said. Miyu just realized that the white collie ha moved behind her and now had a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's sorry…isn't that right Nick?" She asked the boy below her, who could only nod his head.

Miyu grunted something that sounded like 'fine' before releasing the teen from her choke. "Next time you touch me, I'll make sure Kitsu and Fay aren't there to save you." She whispered to Nick, who was busy gasping for air but managed to give her a thumbs up. She smiled to herself before walking down the stairs, followed by Fay. "That goes for all of you." She pointed at all of them.

No one said anything, they just watched the lynx and collie walk into the living room. "What the hell is going on!" Mitchell shouted, looking between the living room and Kitsu. "Why are two Star Fox characters in your house Kitsu!"

Kitsu looked at his friends before releasing Rosic from his grip. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." The black haired teen replied. He looked at his friends before turning to look in the living room. Miyu had already turned on the TV and was watching something called Silent Library while Fay was busy looking at some book she had found. "I think we should discuses this in my room." He whispered to his friends.

They all nodded before heading up the stairs, passing by Nick, who was now sitting on the steps, rubbing his throat. "She didn't have to be so rough." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh get over it Nick, it's not like that was the first time you lost to a girl." Jericho said, passing by the teen.

"I told you, I was five!" The brown haired teen shouted back.

"Try ten." Kitsu replied, opening his door to let his friend's in. When he was sure that they were all inside, he took a quick look down the stairs before closing the door behind him and made sure to lock the door. He didn't want Miyu breaking in and killing all of them while they were talking.

"Okay start talking Kitty," Nick said. He was the only one standing in the middle of the room, but the look he gave him was one that made Kitsu wish Miyu had killed him. "Mind explaining to us why two Star Fox characters…two girls by the way are in your house and are wearing your mothers clothes might I add?"

Kitsu sighed before moving over to his bed. "If I honestly knew, I would tell you." The teen replied. "All I know is that I went to bed last night and everything was fine and when I woke up this morning, I found Fay and Miyu in my bed with me."

"Oh Kitsu, you dirty guy." Jericho interrupted. "I knew you had it in you…but honestly, I thought you were more into a girl with…less hair." He chuckled a little at his own joke as the other's rolled their eyes.

"No! It wasn't like that. I just woke up and they were in my bed without any clothes on."

"I bet." Nick said.

Kitsu mentally slapped himself in the head. "Not like that!" He grunted. "I meant, I went to bed and they weren't there and when I woke up, they were here."

"So what your saying is that somehow, two characters from a video game suddenly appeared in our dimension and you have no idea how or why?" Mitchell asked. Kitsu only nodded his head, his fingers circling his bed designs. "I guess the first thing we should find out is how they got here."

Jericho stepped forward this time. "Was there anything different that you did last night that you didn't do any of the other nights?" He asked. "Anything at all."

What had he done last night that he didn't do last night. The guys came over, they played video games, he had cake and pizza, his grandpa came over and gave him that puzzle…box. Kitsu slapped himself on the head as he quickly stood up and headed to the door. Before the others could ask him what he was doing, he was already heading down the stairs and running into the living room.

"What is it Kitsu?" Fay asked, noticing the teens sweat covered face. "Is everything alright."

"Yah," The teen replied, his eyes searching around the room. "Hey Miyu."

Said lynx looked away from the TV to look at the teen. "What is it?" She asked, noticing the teen's worried face.

"What did you do with that box you took from me?" He asked. His friends had appeared behind him and were looking at him as if he had grown three extra heard. "You know that one you said was from Corneria. You took it from me when you guys ran away. Where did you put it?"

The lynx only looked at the teen for a second before reaching into her pocket and pulling the small box out, which she threw to the black haired teen. "We tried to use it again when we left to see if we could go back to Corneria…unfortunately, I think the things broken." Kitsu looked down at the box and saw what she was talking about. The box in his hand had more cracks on it then before and looked as if it was about to crumble into dust.

"_Why is it breaking?" _The teen wondered. _"It was fine last night." _He turned back to his group of friends and showed them the box in his hands. "This." He pointed to the cracked box. "Is what brought them here." He paused for a second to see his friends confused faces. "Miyu said that it came from a museum in Corneria."

"You mean the thing your grandpa gave you yesterday at your birthday is actually something from another universe?" Jericho said, noticing the strange symbols on it and the cracks. "But why does it look like you threw it down some stairs…with a bomb attached to it. It looked perfectly fine yesterday when your grandpa gave it to you."

"I don't know." Kitsu replied. "I think I might have solved it last night and wished for Fay and Miyu to come here by accident." He looked down at the box with sadness in his eyes. "But it's not working anymore. I can't send them back to their universe or anything."

"Can I see it?" Nick asked, holding his hand out. Kitsu thought for a second if this was a good idea. What if the box broke while Nick had it, it would destroy their only chance of sending Fay and Miyu back. But then again, if anyone could find out how to fix it, it would be Nick.

Kitsu looked at the box one more time before handing it to Nick. "Just be careful with it." He said. "It's the only one of its kind."

"No it's not." Miyu interrupted the teen. "There's more then one of them."

"What?" Kitsu said. "I thought you said it came from a museum."

The lynx nodded. "Why do you think it was in a museum?" She said. "Because it was technology from the old days. Back before Corneria was created. Before any of us were even born."

"You said there was more then one?" Mitchell asked as Miyu nodded. "Well then, how many are there in total?"

"The history books say that there were eleven in total." Fay said, placing the book she was reading down. "History also says that the gods created a cube that could grant anyone's wishes when Corneria was formed. But everyone that made a wish with it was of evil hearts so the gods broke the cube into eleven pieces, cutting its power and sending them across the planet. Only one was ever found."

"And it's that one right there." Miyu said, pointing to the box in Jericho's hands. "They were never able to find the other ten or even figure out if the piece that was found could actually grant peoples wishes. So, everyone believed it to be a rumor, nothing more, nothing less." She paused for a movement to look at Kitsu. "Until today that is."

Nick looked down at the cube, staring at the strange marks again as an idea popped into his head. "Kitsu?" Said teen, turned to look at him. "Do you mind if I take this home with me for a little bit and see if I can try and figure something out."

The teen turned to look at Miyu. "Can he?" He asked.

"I don't care. That thing can't do anything for us anyways." Miyu said. She didn't bother to look at the teens and instead, turned her attention to the TV again.

"Great!" Nick exclaimed, grabbing his jacket off the couch. "I'm going to go home and study this right now." His eyes quickly shifted over to Miyu. "Besides, the less time I spend near Miyu, the better." He whispered to the teens.

"I can hear you." Miyu growled, showing her fangs to the teen.

Before anyone could say anything, Kitsu felt something fly past him and heard his door open. He managed to turn to see Nick halfway down the street, leaving a trail of smoke behind him with the others close behind him. "They all ran away." Kitsu mumbled to himself.

"Their just chickens." The lynx replied. "Their scared of a girl beating them up."

"_I forgot to ask them if one of them sent me that text today." _The teen thought to himself before turning to the clock. _"Jesus, it's already 7. How long was I asleep for." _He turned to the two Cornerian's, who were both looking at the teen. "Are either of you hungry?" He asked.

The two looked at each other for a second before they both shook their heads. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Surprise us." Miyu said, returning her attention to the TV again as Kitsu headed into the kitchen, followed by the white collie. "Can I help?" She asked.

"You know how to cook?" He asked.

The collie shook her head a little. "I never really learned how to cook," She said. "I was too busy training with Miyu to even learn how too cook…is that weird?"

"_She never learned how to cook." _The teen thought to himself. _"I don't think I ever met a girl that didn't know how to cook…I wonder if Miyu knows how to cook." _"Would you like me to teach you how?"

"Yes please!" The collie exclaimed, following the teen into the kitchen.

Miyu watched the two start to work on making dinner, a small smile appearing on her face as she noticed the look Fay had on her face. She had known Fay her entire life and she had never seen that look before. It was hard to tell, but if she had to say. To her, it looked like 'pure happiness'

"_Maybe it won't be so bad here." _Miyu thought to herself, lying back into the couch."

* * *

><p>The next two hours seemed to pass by so quickly for Kitsu. After having a very dangerous accident in the kitchen, where Kitsu had almost lost his eyebrows and hair. He had decided that maybe Fay would need more training then he thought and told her that he would teach her how to make easier stuff first, before starting something more hard.<p>

After cleaning the mess up, they had managed to make a very easy, less dangerous, delicious plate of eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon, which Miyu said was very good. He even earned a big hug from Fay, which he had to admit he liked.

For the next three hours, Miyu and Fay watched TV while Kitsu tried to contact Nick to see if he found anything out. When he had received no answer from him, he decided to try his grandpa, seeing if he could find any information about the mysterious box…Unfortunately, no such luck.

It was almost 12, Miyu and Fay were both asleep on his couch and even Kitsu was starting to feel tired. "Wonder what time it is?"Kitsu said to himself, turning his head towards the clock. _"11:58…maybe I should get some sleep as well."_ The teen thought, leaning his head on his pillow. _"Maybe everything will work out tomorrow." _

As the teen feel asleep, he never noticed the clock counting down in front of him.

As soon as the clock read 12:00, both Kitsu, Miyu and Fay's bodies started to glow a bright light. Their bodies slowly started to glow brighter as they started to disappear until there was nothing left of them.

All across town, twenty more figures started to glow a brighter color until they eventually disappeared too as a man watched from the top of a building. "The games start now." He said to himself, before disappearing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Note From The Author: Here you guys go. This chapter was originally supposed to come out Christmas day, but due to some things it was held off. Once again, I'm sorry about that and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with his chapter. The next chapter is where everything will start to come together. Until then, please read and review, and remember, no flaming please.<strong>


	7. The Game The Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or anything else that is connected to the Star Fox franchise.**

**Note From The Author: Hey guys PCP here and here's another chapter for you guys. Once again, sorry about the slowness of the updates. Normally I just have my fiancé yell at me to finish a chapter up if I get too lazy and give me cake when I did finish the chapter…but I think she was more worried about my broken arm. Let's just say that I am no longer allowed to remove the Christmas lights from our house anymore…sad face. But anyways, on to the chapter.**

**P.S. I'm still looking for a beta-reader for this story. Someone that is good at grammar and punctuation…cause apparently those are my weak points….sad face again.**

**P.S.S. Is everyone else liking Fanfiction's new look? I think it's amazing!**

**P.S.S.S. Me and my fiancé have finally set up a date for our wedding. Were getting married July 31st…Yah for us!**

**P.S.S.S.S. Who wants an invite to my wedding?**

**To everyone else, please enjoy the story. Reviews are nice and ideas are also appreciated. If you have any ideas please send them to me through PM and I'll be happy to look at them when I get the chance to. Again, no flaming please. With that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Could Be An Angel<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**The Game…The Rules**

* * *

><p>"<em>This…is totally not my room."<em>

Those were the thoughts going through Kitsu's mind as he silently looked around the room he was currently standing in. He couldn't remember how he even got here. All he remembered was falling asleep in his room and then waking up here…in this white hellhole of a room. Everything from the white walls that surrounded him, to the white chair sitting in front of him and even the white bed in the far corner just seemed to scream out…weird.

"_Who the heck designed this place…a nurse…on crack?" _The teen barely had time to admire the birdcage next to him, which surprisingly was empty when a door suddenly appeared right in front of him. He didn't even have time to react when the door flung open, filling the room with a bright light that caused Kitsu to cover his eyes.

"We've been expecting you Mr. Kitsu." A soft, light voice said as the light finally died down.

Kitsu's eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, allowing him to see the figure in front of him. It took a few moments but the teen's mind finally registered that the person standing in front of him was definitely not normal. "Wahh!" The teen shouted, jumping backwards in shock as his eyes looked over the girl in front of him.

She seemed like a pretty normal girl to the naked eye. Brown hair, blue eyes, a maid's outfit, cat ears and a tail…the last one was what caused Kitsu to jump back in shock as the young girl simply giggled before bowing in front of the door. "This way please Mr. Kitsu. The master is waiting for you."

Still surprised by the girl's weird appearance, Kitsu could only silently follow the girl through the white door, being blinded by another bright light.

* * *

><p>Kitsu had thought that on the other side of the door would have been just another white room…boy was he wrong. He could only stare around at the lush jungle around him as he and the cat-girl silently walked down the dirt path in front of him.<p>

"Surprised Mr. Kitsu?" The girl asked. She had said her name earlier to him but for the life of him he just couldn't remember it.

Kitsu only nodded as something red flew past him. "Can you really blame me? One minute I'm in a weird room and the next…I'm in some weird jungle. I'm pretty sure most doors don't work like that where I come from." He barely had time to see something blue flew past him as well as the girl suppressed another giggle.

"I figured you would be…the master really likes to make things interesting for his guests. He says that it makes things more…fun." She seemed to put too much emphasis on the word "fun" that it started to worry him. Now that Kitsu thought about it, that was the second time she had mentioned this supposed master to him and yet he still didn't know anything about him.

"Who is this master you keep talking about anyways?" Kitsu asked, staring at some weird peacock that was eating meat to his left. The thing seemed to sense him staring at him as it turned to look at him before releasing a dark chuckle. He didn't dare look back a second time.

"The master is the one who brought you and the others here." The girl answered as if she had been asked this question hundreds of times before. Something told Kitsu that wasn't even the half of it. Plus did she mention something about others. He would have to ask her about that later. "He's also the one that planned this game out."

"That's something else you were talking about." Kitsu pointed out. "What's this game then that you're talking about anyways. It is something like chess or poker? Do I get a say in this at all? You really haven't explained any of this to me."

The cat-girl suddenly stopped mid-path, causing Kitsu to bump into her. "Sorry." The teen mumbled, rubbing his now sore nose.

They now stood in front of what looked like an old arch he had seen in history books. The jungle behind them had stopped a few feet away from the thing that was covered in weird runes and seemed to rise a good twenty feet before coming back down again a little more then five feet away from Kitsu's current location.

"Please step forward Mr. Kitsu." The cat-girl replied, moving to the side to allow Kitsu to pass by her. He gave her a confused look but she only returned it with a small smile. Something was defiantly not right about this but Kitsu just pushed it off as him just being paranoid again. He really needed to fix that soon.

With one last look at the cat-girl, Kitsu slowly made his way to the gate before being enveloped in another bright light. The last thing he heard before the light died down was the young girls voice in the back of his head.

"Don't die now you hear me."

* * *

><p>As soon as the light died down Kitsu's was able to open his eyes. He had to suppress another scream as he looked down at the bottomless pit in front of him.<p>

He now stood on a weird circular platform that was maybe a little bigger then him with a chair directly behind him. The chair was obviously way to big for him but he wasn't going to complain. The platform he stood on was a little bigger then him but not too much that he would fall off into the bottomless pit around him. Behind him was the arch that he had come from. He could also see ten more arches that circled around the room, each having a platform and chair in front of the arch. Each one currently held a shadowy figure in the middle of it.

He was about to ask where he was when he noticed that his voice was completely stuck in his throat. Something about the room just seemed to tell Kitsu that he shouldn't' be here. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get to say anything and it was starting to worry him.

"_Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?" _The teen thought to himself as he looked around the room once more. He was about to turn around and silently leave when a voice caused him to stop mid-turn.

"Oh looks like you finally arrived…we were just talking about you too." An elderly voice said as Kitsu quickly turned around.

Standing about five platforms away from him was the shadowy figure that had just talked to him. Whoever it was, Kitsu couldn't tell, but he knew by the way it talked it was defiantly male and that by it's height it was much older then Kitsu himself, maybe even and adult or older.

"I heard it was this kid that got two partners…why is he so special from the others?" A feminine voice asked from two platforms away from the older shadows platform.

"_Are they…other people like me?" _Kitsu wondered as his eyes scanned each platform in the room. _"Some of them seem like their older then me…are they in the same boat as me?" _The figures ranged from tall to short although it was hard to tell what they looked like since they all looked like shadow figures to him. He also noticed that above each of the platforms was a smaller platform with another shadowy figure standing on it. The closer he looked at each figure; he noticed that they looked a little different from the figures below them.

"_Who are they?" _He wondered as he tried to look closer to the figure. _"Are they the partners that that one girl was talking about a second ago?" _

"Good guess." A familiar voice said, causing the teen to look above him.

Standing on a platform directly over him were two figures that Kitsu could easily tell were Fay and Miyu. They both noticed the teen looking up at them and gave him a small wave, which he returned.

"To prevent your faces and identities from being seen, I have arranged it so that you won't be able to tell who the others are…right now you all look like shadows to each other!" A booming voice shouted from the middle of the room, causing everyone in the room to turn towards it.

Levitating in the middle of the room was another platform that seemed to appear from nowhere with a strange throne in the middle. Sitting on the throne was a figure that Kitsu could defiantly tell was male although it was hard to tell since his face was covered up by a strange mask. He wore a black tuxedo that reminded Kitsu of the tuxedo he once wore at one of his uncles wedding, complete with a red rose in the side pocket. In his hands was small glass of a red liquid that Kitsu assumed was wine.

"What perfect timing, we were just about to start discussing the rules." The mysterious figure said, bringing his glass up to his mouth to take a sip. "Before we begin though, allow me to welcome you to my special room the first contestant…or should I say…alpha."

"Who are you!" Kitsu suddenly shouted out. Everyone turned to look at him as the mysterious figure simply ignored him and silently stood up.

"Now that everyone is finally here." He gave a sideways glance to Kitsu, but returned his attention to the middle of the room. "Let us finally start the game." He paused for a moment, probably to add dramatic flair, Kitsu thought as he continued on. "First I will explain to you about the rings you now posses."

The figure raised his hand into the air as a bright flash of light appeared around everyone's neck as something silver suddenly appeared before them. As the light finally died down, Kitsu could see that the item in question was a ring. The item in question was a silver ring with a gold gem right in the middle of it. A silver X covered most of the gem up with gold vines going up and down the X. Kitsu could also see that all of the figures below were each looking at something that Kitsu guessed was a ring. Only the figures above didn't seem to get a ring.

"Where are our rings?" The figure, five platforms down suddenly asked. The other above figures each nodded their heads in agreement as the mysterious figure cleared his throat.

"You are not the targets, therefore you do not the rings." He replied, taking notice of everyone's confused looks. He let out a small sigh. "Allow me to explain then. You ten will be participating in a survival game."

One of the figures directly across from Kitsu, rose his hand into the air, getting the attention of the mysterious person. "How exactly do we win this game?" He asked.

"I was getting to that." The mysterious figure replied. "The point of this game is that each of you must hunt the others down before killing them, taking their rings in the process. The winner will be decided when only one person poses the ten rings."

"Wait a second!" Another figure shouted out. "How are we supposed to hunt done these other ring holders if we don't' even know what they look like?"

"Your rings will help you with that." The figure said, holding his hand into the air as a ring appeared in his hand. "When two ring holders come into contact with each other, the rings will resonate like so." A small flame suddenly appeared on the top of the ring, right where the crystal was. "When this flame appears, it means that another ring holder is nearby and a 'Declaration of Battle' will begin. When this happens, the two ring holders must fight against each other until one of them kills the other and takes his ring for himself…this is known as a checkmate."

"_Check…mate." _Kitsu thought to himself, looking at each of the other figures. _"I have to kill these people, or be risked getting killed myself."_

"So this means we'll have to start by finding out the opponents identity." One of the shadow figures said, his eyes scooping each of them before stopping at Kitsu's platform. "We'll be killed if our identities are revealed."

"That is correct." The mysterious figure said, taking another sip of his wine. "When you identities have been revealed and your ring resonates with another, the match will begin and will end when one of you is dead. Your chances of surviving are vary slim. That is the basic rule of this survival game." His eyes then moved to the figures above each of the lower figures. "I will now explain the rules for your partners…as many of you had discovered when you had solved the puzzle you were given the following night…"

"_So I wasn't the only one who had a cube. Each one of them had one as well and they solved it too." _Kitsu's eyes scanned the figures around him, each of their eyes on the mysterious figure in front of them.

"…you each discovered your partner appearing before you. If a regular person were to solve the puzzle at any time, nothing would happen, it would remain a simple box. Only those with strong enough wills to change their destinies could call their partners to this world." His eyes suddenly shifted to where Kitsu was standing and he felt all the blood in his body freeze. "What's amazing is that you even managed to bring two partners here…it really makes me wonder if you are the most suitable to win this game."

By now, everyone's eyes were on Kitsu. He wanted nothing more then to dig a hole for himself to jump into. "As I was saying before, your partners also have rules as well that they must follow in this game."

Miyu and Fay seemed to tense up at the mentioning of this. "Your rule is that you must protect your partner from dying at all costs…even if you die, you must protect him…cause…if your partner dies…you will die as well, regardless if your hurt or not."

"And how are we supposed to do that!" Miyu shouted at the figure. "Some of us are probably stronger then the others."

"How does that make this game fair?" Fay asked, giving a small growl to the figure as well.

He seemed to pay no attention to her or just simply didn't hear her growl as he released a small chuckle before taking another sip. "I guess you have a point their doggy." Fay released another growl at him, not too happy with the little nickname he had given her. "I should make this a little more interesting then huh? Wouldn't want this to get boring quickly now do we?"

With a wave of his hand, a golden flame suddenly appeared on Kitsu's chest. He immediately yelped in surprise, trying to wipe the flame off his chest but no matter how much he tried, the flame wouldn't come off. He was about to give up when he noticed that the other shadowy figures seemed to have a flame on their chest. Even Miyu and Fay had a small flame on their chest although Miyu's was green while Fay's was white.

"What did you just do!" One of the shadows next to Kitsu shouted out. By now, the flames had disappeared and no signs showed that they were even there to begin with. "What was with that weird flame just now?" He asked.

The mysterious figure simply chuckled. "Let's just say I awoke something inside each of you that was begging to come out." He took another sip of wine. Kitsu was starting to wonder if the glass was bottomless. "Controlling your new powers is a different story though."

"Can we at least get a hint?" One of the figures asked. It was the one standing right next to Kitsu too. She turned to look at him for a second before winking at him as she returned her gaze to the mysterious figure. Kitsu had to try and hold back a blush as the mysterious figure spoke again after a short pause.

"…I shall give you one hint." He said, holding one finger up for everyone else to see. "…Your rings."

"…That's it?" Another figure asked. The mysterious figure only nodded his head. "Our rings, that's all you going to tell us?" Again the figure only nodded. "That's bullshit!" He shouted. "How are we supposed to figure out how to use our powers with just that bit of information?"

The figure only smirked. "You were smart enough to figure the puzzle out…this should be a cake walk for you." the figure that yelled at him didn't seem pleased with his answer but still remained quite. No use fighting over something you weren't going to win. "Now then!" The figure shouted, getting everyone's attention as he quickly stood up from his throne. "The game has now officially begun! The last person standing is the winner of this game. That person will get one free wish of their choosing." His eyes scanned each of the figures around him. "Will you live or die? Kill before you are killed! And obtain whatever you want!"

Each of the figures turned to look at each other, smiling to themselves as they all turned to look at Kitsu. "Looks like the biggest obstacle right now would be…" The figure six thrones across began to speak.

"The boy with two partners." Another figure said, cutting the figure next to him off.

"You will be the first target…get rid of the strong before they can do anything I always say." The one next to him mumbled.

The one next to him refused to say anything but Kitsu could tell that whoever it was, they were giving him a really bad look. A look that defiantly said "I will kill you."

"One who has created a miracle will defiantly be a tough opponent for me…I'm getting excited."

Suddenly, a dark chuckle came from Kitsu's right. He felt his heartbeat suddenly increase to a level he didn't no it could do. He could hear it in his ears and it wouldn't stop. The figure chuckled again and Kitsu didn't want to look in that direction but something was forcing his head to look at the source of the voice. "I saw it…" The figure slowly said. Judging by it's voice it was defiantly female. "You are afraid…alpha."

The figure to his left just chuckled. "Don't worry kid." He said. "I will protect you." The figure above him nodded a little. For some reason, this seemed to calm Kitsu down a little. He mouthed a silent "thank you" to the figure but was interrupted when the mysterious person raised his hand again.

"I recommend you get some sleep tonight…your going to need it." The figure said as he slowly lowered his hand. Just before it was back where it was he heard one more word. "Dismissed." Before he felt himself fall into darkness.

* * *

><p>Kitsu shot out of his bed, his breaths coming out shorter and shorter with each passing second. Was it a dream he wondered. Was he going to participate in a game where he had to kill people in order to live? "I can't do this." The teen mumbled to himself. He really couldn't. He barely fought back against people that bullied him and now he was being asked to kill someone. Could he even do it?<p>

What right did he have to take someone else life away form them? What right did anyone else have…just for some wish? _"But if you don't fight, you're just going to end up dying." _The voice in the back of his said. _"Plus, you can use your free wish to send Miyu and Fay back then your life can go back to the way it was." _He did have a point. If he won this, everything would go back to the way it was…right.

"Some birthday this turned out to be." He mumbled to himself as he laid down in his bed trying to get some sleep. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the voice of the girl out of his head.

"I saw it…you are afraid…alpha."

* * *

><p><strong>Note From The Author: So here's chapter 7 for you guys. Again, another sorry for not getting it out as quickly as I thought…I guess that's what I guess for breaking my arm lol. Ill see if I can get at least 2 chapters out before the wedding but no promises…apparently there's a lot to do for a wedding. Until then, please read and review, and remember, no flaming please.<strong>


End file.
